The present invention generally relates to a personal computer and in particular to a component support structure of a personal computer.
The computer industry is a rapid-changing industry which develops new and more powerful products constantly. Among all kinds of computer products, the personal computer is one of the most competitive products. Users of personal computers are in general satisfied with the currently available personal computers. However, some of the conventional personal computers do not possess a future expendability in structural arrangement of the major components thereof. Further, some of the personal computers do not have a tidy and neat arrangement of the major components thereof so as to make the interior thereof very disorganized and this may make it difficult in replacing parts and/or doing maintenance and preventing the installation of new hardware components or internal devices. Besides, the conventional personal computers use screws to secure the hardware components thereof which makes the assembly/disassembly and maintenance of the computer parts very labor and time consuming. Another problem with screws type securing is the disassembled screws may be lost during maintenance which makes the maintenance even more boring.